The Well, The Magic, And the Penny
by CookieCrispEtc
Summary: Melanie tricks her 6 year old cousin that magic is real with simple magic tricks but tells her its not real. But when the 2 find an old wishing well, and her cousin wishes magic was real. What happens when it comes true?


*Zip* Melanie has just finished packing for her visit to her family. She only saw them once every summer, so every visit counts for her. She went to the corner store earlier that day and bought some crackers to eat durring her flight to Florida. She packed the crackers in the side pocket of her suitcase being careful not to crumble them. And put the change she received durring the purchase in her pants pocket. A dollar and one cent. What was she suppose to do with a penny she thought. With that she grabbed her luggage and headed to the car. Packing the car went by pretty fast. She checked to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything and then her and her mom were on their way to the airport. Durring the drive Melanie was thinking of all the things she would with her family. She was visiting her mom's family. She saw her dad's a lot because they lived close to them. But her mom's side was more creative and fun. She was pretty sure they were going to the beach. And here in Utah I don't go to the beach that much. They arrived at the airport and took off about forty five minutes after coming. The flight went by fairly fast for Melanie not considering the fact she was asleep for most of it. Before they got off the plane Melanie's Mom said "Get ready for palm trees and sunburns!" Melanie chuckled at the comment, got the rest of her things and exited the plane. In the Florida airport she saw her Aunt Riley and cousin Aria waiting for them. Her mother ran up to hug her Aunt while her little cousin did the honers of running up to hug Melanie. "Melly!" Aria screeched not letting go. "Missed you watermellon." Her Aunt Riley said pulling Aria away and giving Melanie a hug herself. "Hey long time no see!" Melanie said "Or chat." she added. "Sorry sweetie." Her Aunt Riley said pulling away from the hug. "I've been really busy lately I haven't had the chance to call." Melanie nodded. "But you know, the telephone works both ways." Riley said smirking at her own comment. "You should see my new kitten!" Aria said excitedly interupting. Not that Melanie minded. Aria was six years younger than twelve year old Melanie. But they still got along. Most of the time anyway. They went to Aunt Riley's house and she did get to see that kitten. It was an orange cat named Rusty. She was still very small. But they already had four cats. But she already knew her mom's side loved cats. But her dad's side loved dogs. They had three male cats and now two females. And they all were rather cute. Riley and Melanie's mother Mara were catching up in the living room, and Aria and Melanie were in the kitchen. "How do they do magic in movies?" Aria asked. "Well that's movie magic." She responded. "I got that, how do they do it?" Aria got inpatient very fast. "Well it's special effects, what you see isn't really happening." "I don't understand." Aria said a bit more calmly. "It's all planned for one. They have certain trained people for things, they have green screens that can be changed to whatever you want in editing." "Wait so you could turn a screen into a chair?" Aria asked still not understanding. Melanie didn't know how to explain this. "No more like a backround like the woods, sky, space, etc. Not items. Editing is hard to explain." Melanie finally settled on. "Well it sounds like real magic to me." Aria replied happily. "I guess technology can be like magic." Melanie admitted now that she thought about it. Aria just smiled and then it got silent between the two. Melanie had an idea though so she thought she'd break the silence. "Hey! You want to see a magic trick?" "Yeah!" Aria replied getting excited. Melanie took the penny out of her pocket showing Aria it being in her right hand. When she wasn't looking she put the penny in her left hand and hid it under her lap. Aria watched Mel curiously as she pushed her right hand on the table. "I'll push the penny through the table!" Aria was shocked at first but then came to her sences. "It can't go through a table!" She hollered sounding obvious. "Or can it?" Mel responded dropping the penny to the floor with her left hand. She raised her right hand showing that the penny wasn't there after hearing clink of the penny hitting the hard kitchen floor. Aria gaped and quickly looked under the table to find the penny on the floor. "You did it! You did magic!" Aria yelped. And Melanie smiled at her cousin's gullibleness.


End file.
